Un voyage à travers toi !
by Miriyuki
Summary: Anna une jeune lycéenne et Lucy constellationniste de Fairy Tail voient leur place échangés. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Que va t-il se passé maintenant ? (Première fic alors soyez gentils é è, Rated mis au hasard car je ne sais pas encore comment vont évoluer les choses)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas ! Je les emprunte juste pour mon histoire ^-^

Sinon tout le reste est tirer de mon imagination donc voilà, respect demander !

Je remercie un de mes amis qui 'a aider pour les corrections car moi et l'orthographe c'est pas top top =)

Sur ce bonne lecture... (espère n'avoir rien oublier)

* * *

Un voyage à travers toi !

**Chapitre 1 :** Tout à un commencement...

Le monde d'Earthland, un monde où la magie fait partie du quotidien qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Comme on dit un monde de paix n'existe pas, surtout quand on sait qu'ici une bataille féroce perdure entre les mages noirs et ce qu'on appelle les mages de guildes officielles. Qu'est-ce qu'une guilde ? Un mage vous dira sans prétention que c'est une communauté où magiciens se réunissent ou encore que c'est une famille, c'est le cas pour la guilde Fairy Tail.

Une guilde située dans le pays de Fiore au sein d'une ville appelée Magnolia. Bien que cette guilde soit officielle tout le monde connaît ses membres grâce ou à cause de leurs dégâts inimaginables à chaque mission donnant du fil à retordre au Conseil des Mages.

Mais, aujourd'hui tout était calme tout le monde prenait du bon temps au sein de la guilde réfléchissant pour certains au prochaines missions qu'ils pouvaient faire. Lucy, elle, était accoudée au bar parlant tranquillement avec Mirajane d'un air exaspérée, le sujet ? Natsu évidemment, celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de faire irruption dans sa vie sans crier gare et surtout sans respecter sa vie privée ce qui énervait notre chère princesse.

_Mira, je te jure que je n'en peux plus de cet idiot ! A croire qu'il le fait exprès !

_Ahlalala ! (Mirajane sourie essayant d'aider son amie) Prend le temps de lui expliquer, il comprendra sûrement !

_On parle de Nastu ! C'est impossible...

Poussant un énième soupire Lucy décida d'aller faire un tour en ville pour se changer les idées. Disant au revoir à Mirajane avec le sourire elle franchit les portes de la guilde direction le centre ville. La jeune femme repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait vécue depuis son entrée dans la guilde le sourire aux lèvres, elle aimait cette ville chaleureuse et accueillante lui faisant oublier le froid et le vide de son ancienne demeure. Les commerçants de la ville saluèrent Lucy sur son passage et elle en fit de même profitant pour faire un peu de shopping, tant qu'à se changer les idées autant se faire plaisir non ?

En parcourant les magasins une chose attira son attention, une chose ? Non plutôt quelque chose, un collier discret mais très féminin. Une chaîne en argent sertie d'un pendentif représentant une colombe faisant penser au signe de la liberté. La constellationniste n'hésita pas une seconde et fit son achat. Heureuse et comblée celle-ci retourne dans son petit chez elle ayant oubliée tout ces petits tracas et surtout Natsu, mais cette paix intérieur fut de courte durée. A peine le seuil de son appartement franchit qu'une vision d'horreur s'étalait devant elle, on aurait dit qu'une bourrasque était passer par là. Ayant une idée sur l'identité de la « bourrasque » en question une veine de colère pulsa sur son front alors qu'elle parcourt sa demeure à la recherche du coupable.

A peine entrée dans sa chambre qu'elle vit une tête rose dépasser de sa couette, celle-ci remontant doucement de haut en bas accompagnant une respiration calme et reposante. Lucy s'avance doucement de son lit et voit Natsu accompagné de Happy en train de dormir tranquillement, énervée dû au bazar qu'ils ont causés celle-ci enlève la couverture et hurle.

_NATSU J'EN AI MARRE ! SORS D'ICI !

Lucy prit Natsu et Happy par le col et les jeta dehors en claquant la porte. Le Dragon Slayer encore à moitié endormi ne comprenait pas du tout son attitude et fini par ronchonner avec Happy pour confident. Cet ainsi que la jeune constellationniste fini par passer sa soirée a ranger tout le chahut provoqué par son coéquipier. Épuiséehah elle prit son bain pour ensuite se coucher, installée sous sa couverture elle toucha doucement son collier nouvellement acquit rêvant d'une autre vie certainement mieux que son bazar quotidien...

* * *

Le monde d'aujourd'hui est celui que l'on connais tous : La Terre !

Aujourd'hui encore je me dirige vers cet endroit ennuyeux mais obligatoire, le lycée. Pas que je n'aime pas étudier au contraire mais les gens qui y sont me dérange. Oh pardon je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Anna et j'ai 17 ans, je suis en seconde année au lycée. Je suis une fille plutôt simple, de long cheveux bruns que je tresse sur le coté, des yeux verts protégés par une paire de lunette factice, pourquoi ? Et bien disons que je ne sais pas très bien comment dire... Je suis assez introvertie alors je fais en sorte de ressembler à une première de la classe pour qu'on me laisse tranquille. Enfin pour être franche je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de cela car depuis le premier jour dans ce lycée deux filles s'amusent à me mener la vie dure, leurs noms ? Elise et Nako, on ne croise jamais l'une sans l'autre. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis le fruit de leurs agressions permanentes, elles ne loupent aucune occasion de m'humilier. Et c'est sans compter sur le petit-ami de Nako : Subaru, je crois que dans la bande des trois c'est lui le plus terrible.

Il faut dire que je ne me défends pas beaucoup, car je suis peureuse et je ne sais pas quoi faire à part subir. Mais j'aimerais que cela change, le problème est que je ne sais pas comment faire. Dans un soupir dû à mes réflexions j'arrive enfin à mon lycée prête a passer une autre journée mouvementée. Entrant dans le bâtiment je change de chaussures pour ensuite me diriger vers ma classe et m'asseyant à ma place tout au fond près de la fenêtre. Une place pour les cancres me direz-vous mais travaillant chez moi je n'ai pas besoin de travailler en cours juste faire acte de présence. A peine assise que je me fais déjà accoster par Twiddle Di et Twiddle Dum.

_Ben alors, Anna on a pas le moral ? Dit Elise.

_C'est que tu as l'air pâle ! Ricane Nako.

_Tu devrais prendre une bonne dose de vitamine. Ajoute la première.

_D'ailleurs je t'offre mon jus de fruit. Répondit la deuxième.

Offert ? Quelle bonne blague ! Moi qui étais restée silencieuse ne leur accordant qu'un petit regard me voilà maintenant aspergée de jus de fruit. Je fronce les sourcils, je n'en pouvais plus mais je ne devais pas craquer, pas maintenant. Les deux filles rigolent alors que je sors en courant de la classe direction les toilettes pour essayer de nettoyer mon uniforme scolaire. Je me sentais si seule dans ses moments, si misérable. Ruminant dans ma tête je ne fis pas attention aux gouttes salées qui tombaient sur mes mains qui essayaient d'éponger le sucre sur le tissu. Je pleure en silence me méprisant d'être aussi lâche quand la porte des toilettes s'ouvre avec fracas, par automatisme je ferme les yeux espérant que ce ne sont pas mes bourreaux.

_Anna ! Que s'est-il passé ?

J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur mon ami d'enfance, celui-ci avait un an de plus que moi mais était toujours là quand j'avais des problèmes. Je sèche à la va-vite mes larmes.

_Tu es dans les toilettes des filles, Haruiko !

Il était le seul à qui j'adressais la parole encore poliment d'habitude je ne suis pas tendre avec ceux qui m'approche. Je me suis protégée dans une carapace bien solide essayant de ne faire rentrer personne pour éviter les blessures inutiles. Haruiko s'approche et m'aide à me remettre en ordre, finalement nous avons passé la journée a sécher sur le toit de l'école discutant de ce qui s'était passé et comme d'habitude il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me faire un peu la morale.

_Tu devrais réagir Anna ! Y'en a marre de ton mutisme face à elles !

_A Rome fait comme les romains ? Me moquais-je ouvertement.

Haruiko soupire mais n'ajoute rien sachant que je n'étais pas d'humeur à débattre sur ce sujet que l'on a pratiquement tout les jours. La fin des cours annoncée, j'attends patiemment que le lycée se vide pour enfin partir tranquillement, qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire à mes parents concernant mon uniforme tout collant ? Hum... je cherche une excuse rapide.

_Oh mon... Anna qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton uniforme ? Demanda ma mère

_Rien j'ai été maladroite à midi et j'ai renversée mon jus de fruit !

J'affiche un sourire pour ne pas l'inquiéter et bizarrement ça marchait toujours. Je monte dans ma chambre afin de déposer mes affaires et me changer après une bonne douche. Je devais toujours être souriante devant mes parents je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent d'ailleurs ceux-ci étaient bien calme durant le repas. Habituellement j'ai droit aux questions quotidiennes comme : « tu as bien travaillée ? » « Tu t'es amusée avec tes amis ? », mais là rien. Je les regardent et eux m'affichent leurs plus beaux sourires en me tendant un petit paquet, j'affiche un air surpris.

_En quel honneur ?

_Pour ton travaille a l'école. Dit mon père.

_Et surtout parce que j'ai craquée dessus cette après-midi et que je me suis dit qu'il t'irait à merveille ! Ajouta ma mère. Allez vas-y essaye le !

J'ouvre doucement le petit paquet contenant un ravissant collier en argent avec comme symbole une colombe. Un petit rictus s'affiche sur mes lèvres, j'embrasse mes parents pour les remercier et file dans ma chambre mon nouveau bijou autour du cou.

Je n'avais aucune envie de travailler ce soir, alors pour changer je m'installe à ma fenêtre et regarde les étoiles touchant mon collier sans relâche. Repensant au symbole de celui-ci je me dis que moi aussi j'aimerais être libre, oublier le lycée et ses problèmes qui l'accompagne. Je formule presque un vœux comme si je souhaitais une autre vie et c'est sur ses dernières pensées que je suis aller me coucher évitant de penser a demain...

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ^-^

N'hésiter pas à laisser des Reviews !

Merci de votre lecture !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :** Un nouveau départ...

Le soleil traverse la fenêtre pour se déposer sur mon visage me forçant à ouvrir doucement les yeux, son intensité était telle que la mâtinée devait bien être entamée... merde ! Je me lève en sursaut, le réveille n'a pas sonné ! Pourtant je suis sûr de l'avoir enclenché hier soir avant de dormir. Les yeux bien ouvert je regarde un peu autour de moi trouvant bizarre que mes parents ne soient pas venus me chercher en ne me voyant pas descendre, mais je remarque bien vite que je ne suis pas chez moi. Où suis-je ? La chambre est cossue mais ne ressemble en rien à la mienne, je me perds vite dans mes réflexions prenant soin de tout inspecter depuis le lit. Soudain je sens quelque chose gigoter à coté de moi, je soulève doucement la couverture pour découvrir un jeune homme aux cheveux roses dormant paisiblement avec de la bave au coin des lèvres accompagné d'un doudou ? Bleu en forme de chat. Je n'y fais pas plus attention jusqu'à ce que l'information percute les cellules de mon cerveau : un garçon était dans mon lit. Ni une ni deux je me mets à hurler réveillant le jeune homme et sa peluche qui semblait bien vivante.

_Hum... qu'est-ce qui ce passe Lucy ? Demanda le jeune homme a moitié endormie.

_Aye... Fit le chat bleu dans le même état.

Paniquée je ne réponds même pas et saute du lit manquant de m'étaler sur le sol, qui était cette Lucy ? Cherchant un endroit pour m'échapper je finis par m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. L'inconnu approcha doucement de la porte prenant un ton légèrement inquiet du moins c'est l'impression qu'il me donne.

_Lucy, ça va ? Tu es malade ?

Aucune réponse de ma part après tout je ne suis pas celle qu'il croit. Bon sang si c'est un rêve faites que j'en sorte vite. Je me pince et ressent la douleur, mauvais. Je vais vers le lavabo afin de me rafraîchir le visage et me retrouve en relevant la tête en face d'un miroir. Temps de réaction ? 5 minutes, je suis rester bouche bée pendant 5 longues minutes. Je n'était plus moi-même, mon corps n'était plus le même, j'étais... blonde avec les yeux marrons ! Bon apparemment j'avais les mêmes mensurations que la jeune fille à qui ce corps appartient à quelques différences près... C'est quoi cette poitrine hors normes ? J'en ressentais déjà les effets sur mon dos.

Mais le problème n'était pas là, si ce corps n'est pas le mien où est mon corps ? Et qui est dedans ? Cette Lucy sûrement ! Mais où suis-je ? Complètement perdue je sors de la salle de bain tombant sur l'inconnu qui squattait mon lit il y a peu de temps avec à coté de lui un chat bleu qui vole... QUI VOLE ? Oh mon dieu cela faisait un peu trop d'informations d'un coup ou du moins de ce que j'étais capable d'assimilée, je finis par m'évanouir...

* * *

Au même moment Lucy se réveille au son d'un objet vraiment énervant, la jeune fille bondit du lit frappant le réveille. Qui avait bien pu mettre cet horreur en route ? Surtout qu'aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas de mission, elle pensa tout de suite à son coéquipier qui était tout à fait capable de lui faire ce genre de blague. Elle sortit de son lit se disant que maintenant qu'elle était réveillée elle en profiterait pour finir de nettoyer son appartement et continuer son roman. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, l'environnement ou elle se trouvait était diffèrent. Pour en être sur, elle fini par allumer la lumière qu'elle trouva assez difficilement et ses doutes se sont concrétisés : elle n'était pas chez elle.

Elle sortit de la pièce cherchant la salle de bain pour tenter de remettre ses idées en place. Pourquoi n'était-elle plus chez elle ? L'aurait-on enlevée ? Non sûrement pas sinon elle serait attachée et entourée de personnes sûrement, c'est alors qu'elle croisa une femme montant les escalier.

_Ah ! Anna chérie, dépêche toi tu vas être en retard pour l'école !

Lucy la regarda avec des yeux rond ne comprenant rien du tout à la situation. Anna ? Mais qui est Anna ? Et cette femme qui est-elle ?Elle voulu poser la question mais fut interrompue par cette même femme.

_Tu ne te sens pas bien chérie ? Tu veux rester à la maison aujourd'hui ?

La jeune fille ne répondit rien mais hocha doucement la tête, elle devait rester avec elle-même. Lucy va à la salle de bain qu'elle trouve en ayant ouvert toutes les portes qu'elle croisait. Mouillant son visage, elle tentait de comprendre la situation, mais rien n'y faisait. Etait-elle tombée dans une autre dimension créé par un mage noir ? Tout était flou jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive son reflet dans le miroir, Lucy remarqua qu'elle n'était pas dans son corps ou du moins que son apparence n'était pas le même.

Elle fronça les sourcils se redirigeant dans ce qui semblait être sa chambre pour l'instant. Que s'est-il passé ? Elle ne comprenait pas et apparemment elle ne possédait pas d'allié à sa connaissance, dû moins pour l'instant. Pour le moment elle devait faire profil bas et attendre patiemment la suite des événements, mais... une question restait en suspens : Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ?

* * *

Reviews ? ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :** De nouveaux alliés...

J'entends un raffut pas possible dans mes oreilles, est-ce mes parents qui s'inquiètent ? J'ouvre doucement les yeux attendant sagement que ceux-ci s'habituent à la lumière. Mais je m'aperçois bien vite que je suis toujours je ne sais où et non chez moi. Je soupire alors qu'une tête rose se penche sur moi l'air affolée, je me relève pour m'asseoir et le déshabille du regard. Il ne ressemblait en rien au garçons normaux enfin... qu'est-ce qui est normal me direz-vous.

_Lucy tout va bien ? Tu nous a fais peur !

_Aye sir !

Je fixe un moment le chat volant, est-ce que je devenais folle ? Je soupirs encore une fois, décidément avec mes soupires je pourrais faire du vent. Oh voilà que je joues dans le sarcasme... génial. Je fixe de nouveau le garçon sérieusement et il en fait de même, je décide de tout déballer advienne que pourra.

_Je ne suis pas Lucy !

Première réaction ? Un fou rire, les deux inconnus étaient littéralement en train de se moquer de moi. Enervée je me lève et vais prendre des habits pour me vêtir, rester en pyjama non merci. C'est quoi ces vêtements ? Je fouille dans tout les tiroirs, trop voyant je ne peux pas mettre ça ! Mais bon apparemment je n 'ai pas le choix, j'enfile donc une jupe pas trop courte, un débardeur correct et non décolleté ainsi qu'une paire de bottes, une veste en plus et je m'apprêtes à sortir quand une main me tire par le poignet.

_Ou vas-tu ?

Je m'enlève de son emprise et lance un regard sévère. Je devais savoir où j'étais mais cet idiot ne semblait pas être apte à m'aider.

_Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, vu qu'on ne se connaît pas donc ne me touche pas !

_Lucy fait peur ! Ajoute le petit chat bleu.

Le garçon lui fronce les yeux, il est vrai que j'ai été dure mais il le fallait. Qui sait, c'est peut-être quelqu'un de dangereux malgré les apparences. Rien que cet idée me semble farfelu et me fait rire intérieurement. Mon poignet de nouveau libre je franchis le pas de la porte mais quelqu'un en décida autrement me soulevant du sol pour me porter sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates.

_Mais lâche-moi ! Pour qui tu te prend, lâche-moi tout de suite !

Gigotant comme un ver (oui la comparaison est moche) j'essaye d'échapper a mon kidnappeur qui m'emmène je ne sais où avec une poigne de fer.

_Tiens toi tranquille Lucy ! Je t'emmène à la guilde, tu as l'air malade !

_La guilde ? C'est quoi ça ? Et je ne suis pas Lucy !

_C'est bien ce que je dis ! Tu es malade !

De toute façon il ne servait à rien de se débattre ce mec avait comme des œillères n'écoutant même pas ce que je dis. Je me contente donc de regarder autour de moi, mais où j'étais ? Au Moyen-Age ? Pas de voiture, pas d'immeuble et autre technologie... juste... des choses simples comme à l'époque. Mon Dieu sortez moi de là !

Ne lâchant pas mon nouvel environnement d'un regard vide et perdue, je ne fais même pas attention que l'on est arrivé jusqu'à ce que mes fesses touche une chaise et qu'on ne m'attache à celle-ci. Je me met a hurler attirant toute l'attention.

_MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS DEBILE ! DETACHE MOI !

Un petit groupe s'approche en souriant mais s'inquiète en voyant l'air sérieux de Natsu, c'était rare de le voir comme ça.

_Ben alors l'allumette ! Un soucis ? Demanda un jeune homme brun en caleçon.

Natsu n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que je le devance.

_Hé mec, les vêtements tu connais !

Je me moque ouvertement de lui alors qu'il jure et part se rhabiller. Mon Dieu avec mes mots j'ai l'impression de devenir comme les deux pestes de mon lycée. Je secoue la tête et suis silencieusement ce qui se passe.

_Alors Natsu, dis nous ce qui se passe !

_Mira, Lucy est bizarre depuis ce matin ! Elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle n'est pas Lucy et me reconnaît même pas !

La jeune femme aux cheveux blanc et au regard azur me regarde inquiète et me demande si je la connaît. Je secoue la tête négativement et apparemment ça la blesse. Soudain un veille homme assez petit fait son apparition accompagné d'une jolie femme aux cheveux rouges.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

_Papi ! Lucy n'est pas la même !

Le vieille homme me fixe et je lui rend son regard interrogateur puis soupire. Cet homme avait l'air plus sage que cet idiot.

_Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais je ne suis vraiment pas Lucy ! Ceci n'est même pas mon corps et je ne sais pas où je suis !

Mon intervention fit taire le groupe qui me regarde sidéré. Le brun étant revenu ce mit à rire avec mon kidnappeur contrairement aux trois autres qui me prirent au sérieux, enfin des gens avec qui on peut parler. Le vieille homme s'approche de moi et me détache plongeant une nouvelle fois son regard dans le mien avec sérieux comme s'il voulait s'assurer que je disais vrai. Mais apercevant mon regard perdue et interrogateur il en déduit que oui.

_Bon, hé bien, nous allons essayer de t'aider ! Je m'appelle Makarov et je suis le maître de cette guilde.

Puis il désigne les autres et me les présentent, Erza la femme aux cheveux rouges, Mirajane le jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et au regard azur, Grey l'homme au caleçon et Natsu mon kidnappeur accompagné de son chat s'appelant Happy. Beaucoup de nom à retenir mais je hoche la tête ayant compris le tout. Puis il se retourne vers moi m'invitant a m'asseoir pour parler.

_Et toi alors ? Si tu n'es pas Lucy qui es-tu ?

_Je... Je m'appelle Anna et apparemment je viens d'une autre époque où d'une autre planète ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une guilde et de là d'où je viens les chats ne parlent pas et ne volent pas !

Tout le monde me regarde comme si je racontais des choses horribles, et pourtant c'était ce monde qui était bizarre pas moi. Makarov hoche la tête et répond à mes interrogations.

_Une guilde est une association de mages œuvrant pour la paix, ici nous sommes comme une famille. Et en ce qui concerne notre monde nous sommes sur Earthland, est-ce que le tien ce nomme pareil ?

Je secoue la tête, je venais d'atterrir sur une nouvelle planète totalement inconnue avec des lois différentes des miennes. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Des mages ? Mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir magique. Voyant ma panique le maître me rassura sans que j'ai à ouvrir la bouche.

_Ne t'inquiète pas nous allons t'aider à t'habituer à ce monde ! D'ailleurs tu as du hériter des pouvoirs de la jeune fille dont tu occupes ce corps, tes nouveaux amis ici présents t'aideront. Bon et bien si tu as d'autres questions n'hésite pas, de mon coté je vais voir comment on peut te renvoyer chez toi !

J'articule un petit merci fixant la table sans bouger. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Je relève la tête et vois les autres me regarder tristement, leur amie doit leur manquer. Je les comprends mon meilleur ami me manque aussi surtout dans ce genre de situation. Je souries et tente de les rassurer.

_Ne vous inquiétés pas, je ferais tout pour vous rendre votre amie !

Je me lève et commence à repartir quand une nouvelle fois quelqu'un m'attrape par le poignet. Natsu souriait déclenchant un rougissement de ma part, mais je me ressaisis bien vite lui demandant ce qu'il voulait.

_Ne sois pas sur la défensive Anna ! Et puis Lucy est forte où qu'elle se trouve elle arrivera à s'en tirer. Reste avec nous, on va t'aider !

Il m'entraîne vers le petit groupe, je m'assoie de nouveau à la table et tout le monde en fait de même. J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve car je n'avais jamais eu autant de nouveaux amis d'un coup. J'en profite donc écoutant leurs histoires à propos de ce monde et répond aussi à leurs questions à propos du mien...

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Lucy était assise sur ce qui était son lit les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine la tête posée sur ses bras, perdue dans ses pensées. Est-ce que ses amis avaient remarqués son absence ? Ou est-ce que quelqu'un était dans son corps comme elle qui avait atterrie dans le corps d'une autre ? Pourquoi et comment cela est arrivé ? Tant de questions sans réponses qui la fit soupirer de plus belle. Prise d'une légère crise d'hystérie Lucy se prend la tête entre les mains roulant de tout son long sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe, ce qui l'a calma de suite.

Tout en se relevant massant son dos qui avait prit un petit choc dû à la chute, elle sentie une autre présence. Lucy tourna vivement la tête pour voir un homme dans l'ombre de la porte, sans se faire prier elle se mit sur ses gardes.

_Qui... qui êtes-vous ?

La personne en question s'avança dans la lumière et la constellationniste remarqua que c'était en fait un jeune homme vêtu de drôles de vêtements. Il ne dégageait aucune menace et Lucy se détendit malgré le regard persistant de l'inconnu sur elle.

_Ce serait à moi plutôt de te demander qui tu es, non ? Je ne vois aucunement ma meilleure amie à travers toi même si tu as la même apparence.

Comment avait-il réussi à deviner ? Lucy se posa tout un tas de questions mais finie par soupirer posant ses mains sur ses hanches un petit rictus sur les lèvres.

_Bien vu ! Dis moi qui tu es et peut-être que je te répondrais !

Lucy n'était pas méchante mais elle ne se laissait pas faire surtout face à des inconnus. Elle alla s'asseoir gentiment sur le lit attendant une réponse convenable.

_Je suis Haruiko, le meilleur ami de Anna ! Maintenant que tu sais tu pourrais me répondre, non ?

Haruiko n'était pas du genre à lâcher le morceau non plus surtout quand il s'agit de sa meilleure amie. Lucy sourie et lui tendit la main amicalement, ce qui donna un mouvement de recul de la part de l'étudiant.

_Je m'appelle Lucy, enchantée ! Apparemment je suis coincée dans le corps de ton amie et aussi dans son monde vu que je ne ressens aucune magie ici. Anna, comme tu l'appelles, doit sûrement être à ma place à l'heure où nous parlons et malheureusement je n'ai aucune idée de comment tout cela et arrivée !

Haruiko tomba littéralement sur le derrière abasourdi par toutes ses informations. Magie ? Elle a parlée de magie ? Haruiko se demandait si elle n'était pas folle surtout que, quand on y pense, toute cette histoire est folle. Le jeune homme déglutit et se reprit bien vite.

_Me prendrais-tu pour un idiot ?

_Honnêtement ? Non tu m'as l'air intelligent, mais c'est toi qui voulais des réponses, non ? D'ailleurs moi aussi j'en veux ! Où sommes-nous ? Et qui suis-je ? Où du moins qui était ta meilleure amie dans ce monde ?

Lucy bombardait Haruiko de questions sans qu'il ne puisse y répondre. Il fini par lui bâillonner la bouche avec sa main pour répondre tranquillement. S'en suit donc une longue discussion entre les deux adolescents pour mieux se connaître et surtout pour que Lucy puisse mieux s'adapter à ce monde. Finalement elle s'était fait un allié et elle ne s'en plaignait pas du tout, bien au contraire...

* * *

Reviews ?

Merci de votre lecture !


End file.
